The Big Brawl, Part 2
"The Big Brawl", Part 2 is the second part of the four-part episode (fiftieth) of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on September 18, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Secondary Characters *Daimyo (Marc Thompson) *Ultimate Ninja (Ted Lewis) *Gyoji (Pete Zarustica) *Drako (Marc Thompson) *Dark Ninja Assassins *Miyamoto Usagi (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Murakami Gennosuke (Eric Stuart) *Traximus (F.B. Owens) *Various Battle Nexus Contestants **D'Jinn **Fantasy Warrior **Dieskrad **Zat/Butterfly swords **Kluh **Two heads **Lajatang **Kwan **Hook **Albert **Fly **Sickle **Rings **Octopus Contestant **Clawed **Staff **Wolf **Tjaluk of Setia hati terate **Krall Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Leonardo: Note to self: when Master Splinter tells you not to leave the lair, don't leave the lair. Also, do not, repeat, do not follow Master Splinter through an interdimensional portal to a nexus between multiple worlds. But, if for some dumb reason you have done all that, whatever you do, don't accidentally enter into the Battle Nexus tournament, a competition of the multiverse's most skilled and lethal warriors. And finally, if all that does happen, make sure you don't spend any time in the Pavilion of the Past Champions alone. Trust me on this one. It may just cost you your life. Plot Synopsis ---- Open in the Pavilion of Past Champions with Leo about to be shot with a crossbow by one of the Dark Ninja Assassins. The Turtle ducks and begins to fight. Leonardo is knocked down but a stranger comes to his aid and the attackers flee. Introducing himself as Miyamoto Usagi, the Samurai offers the mutant terrapin some familiar advice on being "one with his weapon". Before the conversation can continue, the heroic pair are again attacked by the assassins. We fade out with Leo lying directly under one of the assassins’ blades. As the blade is coming down, Leonardo grabs a helmet resembling Shredder’s and blocks the attack, fending off his foe. Then the two new acquaintances fight off the assassins who yet again flee. With this, the Gyoji enters and gives Leo his newly repaired swords. Cut to the Pit Arena. Leo arrives and is greeted by the Turtles, Splinter and the Ultimate Ninja. Leonardo explains that he's late due to being attacked in the Hall of Champions. Upon hearing about the ambush, the Ultimate Ninja leaves to investigate. The Daimyo then begins the tournament by using his scepter to lower the ground and create a pit-like arena that walls off the competitors into pairs. The Battle Nexus tournament begins as all competitors begin their attacks. Flash to various fight sequences going on at the same time, including the ones with Splinter and the Turtles. Cut to Don’s fight where he is knocked down and disappears, reappearing in a gallery below the Daimyo’s box. He's bummed that he's the first Turtle eliminated. The first round fights are completed, with Mike, Leo, Raph, Master Splinter, Usagi, Gen and Traximus winning their initial bouts. The next round begins as a new ring of walls separates the remaining fighters into new pairs. Watching from his private room, the Ultimate Ninja is joined by the three Dark Ninja Assassins who apologize for failing in their mission to kill Leonardo. The Ultimate Ninja admonishes his evil troops and they leave as another large, cloaked figure appears. The hooded being advises the Ultimate Ninja to remain patient, but the Daimyo's evil son is tired of waiting. The two talk about the Ultimate Ninja’s soon-to-be rise to power and revenge on the Turtles and Splinter. Open with the freshly starting battles. Amongst the eight battles are Leo vs. Usagi, Raph vs. Traximus, and Mike vs. Splinter. As the others fight, Splinter decides that he will back out and let his sons have their own chance at victory. Mike wins the fight by default as Splinter is teleported to a seat next to the Daimyo. As the two fathers talk about the difficulties of parenthood, we see the Ultimate Ninja in his room handing a note to a guard. Continuing to talk, Splinter learns that Leo is facing off with the same Usagi who helped him fight Drako years back. The guard then comes in with the note and the Daimyo excuses himself. Cut to Raph’s fight where he narrowly defeats Traximus. Then to Leo’s skirmish with Usagi that's still in progress. As their battle continues, we see the Ultimate Ninja pull out a blowgun and fire a dart at Leo. Leonardo is hit in the shoulder and he collapses, poisoned... Quotes Leonardo: (talking to Usagi): I guess you were right Usagi, we have to fight each other. Usagi: Fate often has a fine sense of humor. Traximus ( talking to Raphael): You have been a worthy opponent Raphael, this is a battle I won't soon forget. Raphael: Yeah, I guarantee you won't! Trivia * After Leonardo's blocks the arrow he has his restored katana's but later they disappear again. * During Leonardo and Usagi's battle with the assassins, Leonardo defends himself from one assassin's sword by blocking it with a helmet which he notices looks like the Shredder's helmet, which he then throws aside in disgust. Gallery * The Big Brawl, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E24 The Big Brawl Part 2 External links *"Big Brawl, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes